Akuma Chu!
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Betrayed by the one she cared for most, Mimi decides to seek revenge! Will she win and climb her way to Stardom? Or will all these idiot men get in her way! Go Mimi! Show the world that love cannot break the strength of a girl's ambitions! -Discontinued-
1. Hateful Men!!

Akuma Chu!!  
  
Demon Kiss!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon/Skip Beat or any of its characters. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whee~!! Okay, at first I was going to make this Yaoi but it didn't work out   
  
The idea of this fic was inspired by a manga called Skip Beat! ^_^ I find inspiration in weird places o_O And I know it seems that way but it is NOT a Michi o_o;; I think x_X  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Ah! Look! Isn't this so cool!!" a girl squealed, holding up what looked to be a poster.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" a pretty brunette raised her head from the register. 'So noisy.'  
  
  
  
"Akiko-chan!! I can't believe you got a Taichi Yagami poster!! Weren't they only given to the first 50 customers?" another girl exclaimed in excitement.  
  
  
  
"Yea! I'm so lucky! I was 47th in line!!" Akiko agreed.  
  
  
  
"Ehhh?!?!" jumping, the brunette lunged at the two customers in disbelief crying, "What?! What?! I was 1st in line!! I didn't get a poster! I waannntt onneee!!"  
  
  
  
"Aiiee!" the two shrieked, startled by her. Looking up both girls blushed, trying to reason why such a weird person was talking to them.  
  
  
  
The girl with the poster timidly answered, "Ano...maybe i-if y-you go b- back? Tell them w-what happened t-they might still give you one..."  
  
  
  
"Great idea!!" running out of the store at the speed of light, the brunette left everyone behind, gaping in astonishment. Sighing in frustration, one of her co-workers slapped his forehead and mumbled, "Mimi!! She left me alone again!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Soooo pleeeaassseee give me a poster!!" Mimi begged the manager, "I was first in line!!"  
  
  
  
"Well," wiping his glasses, the old man sweat dropped, "We don't have anymore posters...we gave them all away that day..."  
  
  
  
"Unnnnffffaaaiirrr!!" Mimi cried and kept whining, "I wanted a Taichi poster!!"  
  
  
  
"Uh...Manager!" one of the workers tugged on his sleeve, "What about the poster in the window? We didn't give the advertisement away..."  
  
  
  
"I'll take it!" Mimi cried, causing the music store workers jump back, "I'll take that one!!"  
  
  
  
"Uh, Uh...okay," the Manager's sweat drop doubled, "G-Go g-get the p-poster for her Sa-Satoshi..."  
  
  
  
"H-Hai!" the employ nodded, wondering is he'd get a raise for this.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad!" On her way home, Mimi hugged the poster close to her and smiled, "Even if it is a little torn up...I'm happy because it's of Taichi- kun..."  
  
  
  
Entering her apartment, she realized someone was already inside. Seeing the light of the fridge glowing in the kitchen, Mimi was able to guess who it was and placed the groceries and poster down on the counter.  
  
  
  
Content, she greeted cheerfully, "Taichi! You finally came! I thought you were going to be gone for six weeks again!"  
  
  
  
"Humph," came a grunt of reply, his head inside the fridge. Slamming the door shut with his hip, Taichi sauntered into the living room with a sandwich in hand. Plopping on the couch, he turned on the T.V. ignoring Mimi completely.  
  
  
  
Unfazed, the joyful girl took a seek next to him and continued, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
  
  
"Don't you have any good food in this house? Every time I come it has nothing!" he snapped, taking a bite from the sandwich.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, I went and bought groceries today!" she replied, hoping to please him.  
  
  
  
"Hmph," he grunted again, taking another bite of his food.  
  
  
  
They watched television silently, when the screen suddenly flashed: Taichi Yagami! An up and coming actor is rated the 2nd most popular man in Japan!!  
  
  
  
His face glowing when he heard this, Taichi boasted, "Ha! See! I'm the best! Soon I will be at the top and that idiot Ishida will have to bow to me!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Yamato Ishida doesn't compare to you at all Taichi!!" Mimi agreed, nodding firmly. "He's nothing!!"  
  
  
  
The announcer continued: "But he's still a long way off from Japan's Number 1 guy Yamato Ishida!! An singer who's captured our hearts for three years straight!!"  
  
  
  
Before the announcer could go on Taichi kicked the T.V. and pulled out the plugs angrily shouting, "Idiot!! Idiot!! I am so much better!!"  
  
  
  
Startled Mimi forced a smile and said, "Yes! Don't listen to them, soon all of Japan will know how great you really are Taichi!!"  
  
  
  
"Yea," grabbing his jacket, he started for the doors fuming, "I will destroy him for getting in my way of fame!!"  
  
  
  
"Taichi! Where are you going? Will you come back?" Mimi questioned frantically, as he was about to leave her again.  
  
  
  
"Maybe," he huffed and walked out the door yelling, "I need time to myself, you know!!"  
  
  
  
"But you always leave me alone for so long..." she sighed, laying against the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
***Mimi's thoughts  
  
  
  
I followed Taichi here when we both first started high school. (10th grade here)  
  
  
  
He was such a nice kid and we were best friends. But when Taichi got older he became more brash and tired of his life. He wanted more then little Odaiba and convinced me to help him.  
  
  
  
So together, we ran away, to Tokyo! The big city where Taichi thinks he'll get his big break. He went to a company and they hired him as an actor.  
  
  
  
For the last year he's been growing in popularity and he might just reach his goal. If it wasn't for that idiot Yamato Ishida who keeps getting in his way of the number one position!  
  
  
  
But Taichi will squash him!! I came with Taichi because I love him and he needs me! He'll become famous and soon we'll have our ideal life together!!  
  
  
  
So while Taichi works hard at becoming a star, I have six jobs so we can afford this big mansion home together. He's not here often but Taichi has expensive tastes and when he is, I want him to be happy!  
  
  
  
I do miss my old life though...I was happy. But Taichi's happiness is my happiness! So it's okay if I work hard because I know it's all for Taichi's and my future!  
  
  
  
Together...  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Smiling she laid her head down on a cushion and murmured in bliss, "Our future together," before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Taichi should I be here so early?" a woman's voice asked in apprehension.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Waking from the voices out in the hall, Mimi got up drowsily. Making her way over to the noise, she wondered if Taichi had come back and peeked through a crack in the door to see.  
  
  
  
Her beloved, speaking to a pretty red headed woman and saying, "It's fine! It's fine! Baka Mimi has probably already left for her first job! We can spend the whole day together."  
  
  
  
'That's Taichi's manager,' Mimi thought, listening to their conversation pensively, 'Why is she here?'  
  
  
  
"But I feel guilty. Shouldn't you let that girl go and stop using her?" Sora asked, arching her brow, "Or do you really like her?"  
  
  
  
"Like her?! That plain and mousy girl?!" Pulling the red head into a hug, Taichi smirked, "I'm not interested in a girl, only a woman like you."  
  
  
  
*Click*  
  
  
  
Behind the door, inches away from them, Mimi watched, her body going numb. But instead of crying or falling in despair, her eyes were vacant and she could feel little locks in her heart open, notch-by-notch as she heard them converse.  
  
  
  
"Besides! I only brought her with me as a convenience! She does everything for me! Like a slave! She actually thinks I love her! But I'll leave her behind when I don't need her anymore!" his voice rang, reaching Mimi's twitching ears.  
  
  
  
*Click*  
  
  
  
"That's cruel," Sora, responded running her hands through his thick brown hair, "but I guess that's show business for you."  
  
  
  
*Click*  
  
  
  
"Stupid girl, I was never interested in her. Even in childhood she just followed me around like an annoying bug! I'll be glad to be rid of her finally!"  
  
  
  
*CLICK*  
  
  
  
Snapping, Mimi felt the chest in her heart open and all the demons hidden within it flew into the air, causing her to throw open the door and shout, "You unworthy BASTARD!! Is that how you think!? Is that all that I mean to you?!"  
  
  
  
Stunned, Taichi hid it and turned to her coolly saying, "Oh, so you're still around?"  
  
  
  
"BAKA!!" picking up various objects, she started to pummel him with books, umbrellas, shoes and what-knot screaming, "I can't believe you! BASTARD!!! You'll never become a star, you worthless scumbag!!"  
  
  
  
Hiding behind the couch, he cried defensively, "Hey! Stupid girl! You don't know what you're talking about!! I'll become famous and leave you behind!! Idiot!!"  
  
  
  
"NO!!" holding a shoe in her hand, about to throw it at him, she suddenly let it drop to the floor and pointed to him, "I'll become an idol star and beat you! You'll never become number one because I'll be there! You'll be below ME!!"  
  
  
  
"Ha!!" leaping from his safety spot, he retorted, "Just try!!! You'll never make it! Plain girl, you have nothing but me!!"  
  
  
  
"I'll show you!!" Her anger intensifying, Mimi headed out the door, "You wont have me to push around anymore! You don't deserve my presence! I'll beat you at your own game Taichi Yagami! Prepare to lose!!"  
  
  
  
With that, she slammed the door and stormed out of the house, 'I'll NEVER forgive him!! He will go down!!'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want this color Miss?" the stylist questioned in puzzlement. "It's quite outrageous."  
  
  
  
"Perfect. Don't forget the highlights," a determined voice reminded.  
  
  
  
"Okay, well I'm sure you'll stand out with this do!"  
  
  
  
"I would hope so."  
  
  
  
Walking out of the boutique, an attractive young woman flung a brand new purse over her shoulder and began strutting down the street.  
  
  
  
She had new clothes and looked completely made over. What caught various eyes though was not what she was wearing but the bright color of her hair. Pink with dark red highlights and mini stars. Who in the world had hair like that?  
  
  
  
With a confident stride and triumphant smile, she swung around and yelled, "Watch out Taichi Yagami!! The new Mimi Tachikawa is coming to kick you out of showbiz!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: New fic! New fic! I know ^^;; But Mimi is a strong girl and instead of crying will kick love's butt!! Don't give up Mimi!! Gambatte!!  
  
If you want more, please REVIEW!! I'll only continue if I get at least 10 reviews ^^v  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	2. A Star is Born---sorta

Akuma Chu!  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Taichi is real OOC ne? ^^;; I LOVE Taichi, he's my second fave guy next to Ken in Digimon but...I'm just expressing my talent to either make or break characters!! ^^;; LoL  
  
I seem to be good at making people hate Sora, even without trying. ^^;; I wonder if I'm talented enough to make you hate a character I usually praise? It's a test of my abilities!! So though I love Taichi, in this fic he is the enemy! *Insane giggling*  
  
I might try that with all the characters, except Mimi. I adore her too much ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It had been a week since what Mimi liked to call 'the incident' and a talent agent still hadn't scouted her! Or was she any closer to beating Taichi.  
  
  
  
Wandering around the street they called 'Star Avenue' because that's where most people were scouted, Mimi had tried to get singled out for hours. Why wasn't anybody talking to her?!  
  
  
  
She was now living with one of her employers, since they owned an Inn and quit all her various other jobs. She didn't need to support Taichi anymore, why did she need them?  
  
  
  
Sighing, Mimi sat on a bench and drooped her shoulders. 'Who am I kidding? How will walking down the street get me discovered? Maybe I was wrong...maybe I can't get Taichi back...'  
  
  
  
She looked up to see a build board flashing a photograph of the boy she was just thinking of that read: Taichi Yagami! The guy for you!!  
  
  
  
That caused her to clench her fist and shout, "Guy for me!? I'll show you baka!"  
  
  
  
Jumping of with renewed determination, Mimi rushed down the street, "If showbiz wont come to me, then I'll go to showbiz! Nothing comes by just sitting around!!"  
  
  
  
And on she went...straight to Tokyo Media Corporate, Taichi's conglomerate rival. "I won't ever give up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Please give me a job!!" Mimi begged, on her hands and knees, "Please Mr. Ichijouji!! I really need this job!!"  
  
  
  
Staring at her with an exasperated glance, Osamu sweat dropped. "Well you don't act, dance, perform or anything.how am I supposed to get you a job if you have no talent?!"  
  
  
  
"Umm." It was true, Mimi never did particularly like any of those things, "I can cook."  
  
  
  
"Great, you can work at a burger joint then," he supplied.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Um.I can sing!" she added, hoping it was something he could use.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!"  
  
  
  
"Umm," Mimi hesitated, it wasn't a complete lie, she had sung! When she was in grade school."I forgot! Hahaha."  
  
  
  
"Oiy ve." Osamu slapped his head; "Still, do you know how many people come here trying to make it big? I can't just take in any wannabe star that stumbles through my door."  
  
  
  
"But I can do it!! I have the determination of 10 men!!" Mimi urged, climbing onto his desk. "Onegai!!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but I just have my hands full right now. Try back in a few years," He suggested and promptly pushed her out the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Waaiiiittt!! You can't do this!!" she cried, grabbing the entrance sides, "You have to give me a chance!!"  
  
  
  
"No I don't!!" Osamu growled, trying to shove her through, "Let go!!"  
  
  
  
"No!!"  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" a deep voice questioned. Startled by the sudden intrusion, they both looked up to see stern azure eyes glowering at them, "Making so much noise in the hall. It's bothersome."  
  
  
  
"Ah, Yamato!" Osamu exclaimed, "This young women was just on her way out."  
  
  
  
"Ishida!!" Mimi seethed, shrinking back, 'It's him!! The devil!!'  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Yamato gazed at the girl, leaning away from him curiously, 'What's with her?'  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Osamu questioned, surprised by her actions. Why wasn't she fainting like most girls? She seemed like she was in pain.  
  
  
  
Still clawing at the walls like an animal, Mimi finally realized, 'Wait!! Why am I so mad? Taichi hated Yamato!! I only did because Taichi did.now that he's gone, I have no reason to dislike this man!!'  
  
  
  
Abruptly standing straight, she stunned them by acting like ordinary, "Konnichiwa, nice to meet you. And I'm not leaving!! Mr. Ichijouji was going to give me a job!!"  
  
  
  
"I was not!!" Osamu argued, "I don't have time to deal with you!!"  
  
  
  
Yamato turned to her and asked, "Why do you want to join show business?"  
  
  
  
"Because I have to become really famous!!" Mimi shouted, 'So I can seek my vengeance against Taichi!'  
  
  
  
"Is that so," his eyes suddenly became mean and he escorted her towards the exit, "Leave. We don't need more people like you!" Kicking her out, he continued, "And don't come back!!"  
  
  
  
On the pavement, blinking at the concrete beneath her, Mimi suddenly fumed, "That Yamato Ishida!! I bring him down too, jerk!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Hm, hm, hm," Osamu hummed, walking out to his car. After a long days work, he was finally going home...  
  
  
  
Starting the engine, he slowly backed out of the parking area and drove down the street. About to turn a left, he peeked at the mirror and what he saw caused him to swerve, almost hitting a hydrant.  
  
  
  
Cycling furiously and almost caught up to the vehicle, Mimi pedaled on her bike shouting, "Ichijouji!!! Give me a chaaaannnncccceee!!!"  
  
  
  
"AH!!" Osamu shrieked and pushed the accelerator, "Crazy woman!! Go away!!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Finally safe..." Osamu mumbled, slinking deeper into his bath. The steam rose around him and he felt totally relaxed...  
  
  
  
**Shuffle-Shuffle**  
  
  
  
"Mmm...warm..." he ignored the noise.  
  
  
  
**Shuffle-Shuffle**  
  
  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't stir, "Stupid chipmunks..."  
  
"Shh...Ichijouji-san."  
  
"Hmm?" Osamu peered out his window thoughtlessly.  
  
  
  
**SPLASH**  
  
  
  
He freaked out, spilling water everywhere, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU--?!?!"  
  
  
  
Hanging outside his home, up in a tree, Mimi clasped her hands together, "Plllleeeeaaaassseee give me a chance!!!"  
  
  
  
"NO!" Osamu slammed the window shut.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jumpy and agitated, Osamu looked over his shoulder, before sliding into bed. What was wrong with that girl? Was she just going to stalk him!?  
  
  
  
About to turn the lights off he stopped and looked under the bed. Finding the coast clear, he sighed and finally tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
**Clank-Clank**  
  
  
  
"Please no..." Osamu whined, and opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
Staring down at him, Mimi's face was illuminated by the moonlight as she begged, "Pllleeaassee!!"  
  
  
  
"FINE!!!" his voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Back at Digi Media headquarters early the next morning, Mimi beamed up at the building. Taking Osamu's card from her purse, she waltzed in and was just through the door when BAM!!  
  
  
  
"Ow!" rubbing her skull, Mimi whimpered as she slowly stood up. To her surprise, instead of a trashcan, like she thought, Yamato Ishida lay sprawled at her feet, causing her to shriek, "It's you!!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm me," Yamato commented dryly, holding his own head. When he got up and saw that it was her who had given him the fall, his scowl deepened as he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Whirling away from him, Mimi huffed, "Osamu decided to give me an opportunity!!"  
  
  
  
"He did, did he?" Yamato mused, "I hope he doesn't regret it too much."  
  
  
  
"He won't at all!!" she glared at him, "Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can be ill-mannered!!"  
  
  
  
Yamato grew silent for a moment before saying, "You're right," and then walked away.  
  
  
  
Watching him leave, she wondered what kind of strange guy he was, when Osamu interrupted her thoughts, "Tachikawa! Come on, you're late!!"  
  
  
  
"Aw gomen!! A baka held me back!!" she cried, rushing into his office.  
  
  
  
When they were seated, he took out some files and placed them in front of Mimi. "Fill these out."  
  
  
  
"What are they?" she questioned, picking at one of the papers.  
  
  
  
"Legal contracts," he replied indifferently and handed them to her.  
  
  
  
"Oh," taking out a pen, Mimi began the first page when Osamu stopped her, "Wait."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I should warn you, that this won't be easy," he cautioned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I know. Being a star is hard I'm sure..." Mimi mumbled, signing the first sheet.  
  
  
  
"No, not that," he continued a bit smugly.  
  
  
  
Mimi looked at him, "Then what?"  
  
  
  
"Before D. M. C. makes any promises to an up-coming star, candidates need to take a test. I told you there are many people competing for fame..."  
  
  
  
"W-What do I have to do?" she stuttered, taken by surprise. 'A test?!'  
  
  
  
"We're having a contest to see who out of all the candidates has the most talent next week. Most of the girls have had months to practice but you will only have 7 days to prepare. Unless you want to wait until fall for the next one..." he told her, pleased by her reaction.  
  
  
  
"I'll do it!!" she suddenly cried, jumping out of her chair. "I'll do it and prove myself!"  
  
  
  
Osamu sighed, he thought for sure it would've scared her off, "Okay, Okay..."  
  
  
  
'One week? That's okay!! I should've expected something to get in my way right? It's just a little contest...how hard could it be?' Mimi told herself but in her heart she wondered if determination was enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooohhh! Will Mimi win the contest? Or will Yamato continue to give her a hard time? Or will Taichi show up and stop her progress? Or what???  
  
Want to know? Then Review!! Ten Reviews or no next chapter =p  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
